Letters to Someone
by Kyoudai
Summary: AU. Her job was simple: get her mail bag, get a car, head over to the neighborhood she was assigned to and deliver mail. Simple, right?


**A/N:** Lots of things happened this summer, even today, so I decided to write. I've actually had this idea in mind for a while, but I didn't think I'd actually put it out there until today.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible and any of its characters.

* * *

**Letters To Someone**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

Riiiing! Riiiing! Riiiing!

"Ugh." A pale figure groaned as they made their way to the phone. "What is it?" She mumbled as she sat up.

"Shego! You were supposed to be here an _hour_ ago!"

She groaned once again, remembering she had work today. Her head was aching from the late night. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it."

A pair of hands tugged at her from behind. "Leaving so soon?"

"Work, you know?" She replied with an impish grin as she pried the hands away from her.

The other woman pouted and folded her arms. "Oh poo. Can't you get someone else to do it?"

"Then I wouldn't be the one working, now would I?"

Shego pulled out her dark green uniform and dressed _slowly_, purposely giving the other woman a show.

She threw a pillow at her. "You're such a tease."

"And you love it." Shego replied, sticking her tongue at her before leaving the room.

As soon as she got to the office, she heard her boss coming. "Just great." She muttered, now getting a full glimpse of the blue skinned man.

"Shego!" He said happily. "You've finally made it. You know I was going to replace you with one of the bebe's if you weren't going to arrive any time soon."

She rolled her eyes. It was the same thing he said nearly every day she'd work for him. "Yeah, Doctor D, 'cause everyone's so comfortable with robots delivering the mail."

"W – well, that's only because they haven't been camouflaged yet! Just you wait, Shego, one of these days!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Doctor D. Now, lemme get to work, okay?"

He tapped his chin lightly and eventually nodded. "Then off you go."

Her job was simple: get her mail bag, get a car, head over to the neighborhood she was assigned to and deliver mail. There was only one thing that she did differently from the other mail men, other than the color of her uniform. She often parked at the end of the street and walked. It made for a good exercise. Plus, the places she was assigned to practically have no crime, so she really didn't have to worry about anyone stupid enough to steal her mail truck. She guessed it had something to do with the local globetrotter that lived there.

Kim Possible.

Shego wasn't one for gossip, but she did keep an eye out in her work to make sure that she wasn't involved in their little betting rings or something else that she considered stupid as that. Still, she did hear about the red haired teen from them when they had asked her what was it like to deliver her mail. Needless to say, she was a bit surprised why they would even care. She never met the girl and she wasn't about to any time soon. They looked rather disappointed when she told them that, so she decided to look her up.

"Kim Possible the local globetrotter and world savior."

At first, Shego couldn't help snickering at that. It was rich. A local _teenager_, who was supposed to be out there enjoying her high on hormones with boyfriends and high school, was instead saving the world?

Then again, she shouldn't be the one talking. She had her irksome time as a hero with her family.

Her gaze flickered to the picture frame on her desk. It had been put there by her mother a while back who _insisted_ that she kept it. That was the only reason the thing was still there, at least that was what she wanted to think. She picked it up in her hands and placed it face down on her table before picking up her bag and leaving the room. It was time to get some work done.

The Possible home was one of the largest homes on the block, if not the largest. Shego guessed it had something to do with the fact that it was owned by a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon. Of course they would make all sorts of money. Cautiously, she walked up to the door. She had heard fireworks or something just a few minutes ago and she wasn't about to get hit by any of them. Finding it safe, she took out the outgoing mail from their post box and replaced it.

There was one thing that caught her eye. One of the letters she'd gotten from the mail box was addressed to, quite literally, "someone." It even had postage on it. She looked at it curiously, before pocketing it in her coat and leaving the home.

It wasn't until later that night that she had actually gotten a chance to read the letter. She figured it was alright. She was "someone" anyways, right?

_Dear Someone,_

_My name is Kim Possible. I know this is going to sound completely strange and out there, but – Will you be my pen pal or something like that? A confidant? _

Shego could easily imagine the teen giggle nervously at this.

_What I mean is, well, my mom told me it would be a good idea to write down my thoughts and I thought it would be kinda boring to write it all inside a journal where no one would ever read it. Plus, I'm sure the tweebs (twin dweebs) would love going through it and I don't think I could chase them around the house anymore._

_Anyways, you've probably heard about me on the news right? Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything. _

Shego grinned at that. Oh yes, she had heard something like that before.

_Well, it's true. I can do anything, even get cancer._

Her grin quickly faded away as reread that sentence again. Shego couldn't believe it. Who in the right mind would want to give her cancer, not that she could "get it" through her job, er, hobby description anyways. From what she heard, the girl was too nice for her own good. Shego laughed bitterly, that just might be the reason she got it in the first place.

_So, I've been "grounded," and GJ – er, I mean, another person has been helping me out doing all my missions. That leaves me stuck at home doing, well, nothing really. Just resting. I'm still pretty strong though. Really! I can still do flips – but, uh, it's getting harder to lately. I blame it on chemo._

_Anyways, I've just been writing and it'd be really nice if they'd write back. 'Cause, it'd be fun, you know? Sort of? Well, I hope I wasn't boring. _

_- Kim Possible._

Shego leaned back against the chair and sighed. Of course she was going to write back.

* * *

**A/N: **I know the whole cancer thing is probably over done, but oh well. I hope it was a good idea. Either way, I really don't think I could drop this particular story anytime soon.


End file.
